The game of Death
by Nick Shogun1
Summary: They play a new board game , and two weirdo authors , in a scrabble review that Selphie attacked with a hat are in this.Maikuh Kentia and Sasayaki Odoroki , this fic is short , and stupid. But , I had fun writing it.


Ah! I needed to make another board game fic on FF8… This time they all play….the game of..Death!  
I do not own these authors:Maikuh Kentia and Sasayaki Odoroki  
  
"Me first!Me first!" Yelled Selphie , for no reason , she raises her foot and kicked Seifer in his ass.  
"Hey!That hurt!"Yelled Seifer. " Haha..you got beat up by a girl!" Taunted Irvine who was also kicked.  
  
Just the the door opened , and Zell came in , dressed like Nida.  
"Hey , whats with the clothes , wha happen to that other stuff?" Asked Selphie. " Oh..Rinoa accidenlty torched my clothes with a flare , again.."Zell trailed off.  
"um..Zell , hadnt you figured it out yet , those arent accidents!"Yelled Irvine. Zell , in defense then yelled.."SHUT UP!GAY COWBOY THAT EATS PUDDING!"He then kicked Irvine.  
  
"Zell , did you watch SouthPark again?"Asked Rinoa , who entered the small dorm , with Squall , holding a board game , in a black box , that had a illustration of the grim reaper on it.  
  
"Today , we play the game of Death!"Said Rinoa , obviously over acting.  
"Isnt it the game of LIFE?"Asked Selphie. " No , copy right reasons , any way , you punch the board , and the arrow points at a person , and you have to hurt them! First one dead ,looses!"Said Squall.  
  
"What?! I DUN WANNA' DIE! I'M TO POPULAR TO DIE!"Yelled Zell , as he hugged Selphies legs..and looked up.  
  
  
"'don't worry , Rinoa will revive you!" Said Squall. "Oh , ok."Said Zell , snapping a quick picture of what was under Selphie dress.  
  
  
  
"Pervert!"She then slapped Irvine. " Bbut , it was Zell!"He saidi n defence , rubbing his cheek.  
"I know , but the author likes me coupled with him , and he doesn't like you so much , so , I have to slap you." Selphie said.  
  
Irvine then looked at the screen " You don't like me!?" He yelled.  
  
Author: I do , but I just dont like you paired with Selphie. But , in this next FF8 fic , Quistis is cheating on you with Seifer!  
"Oh , cool..except the last part.." Irvine trailed off.  
  
  
Rinoa then laid the game out "Zell you go first!" Zell punched it , and it pointed to Seifer , and read " Use your most powerful attack on him".  
Zell then ran around the earth , then ran around the earth again , and then punched Seifer.  
  
  
Then , just then.. two hyoeractive "weirdos" appear.  
Maikuh Kentia and Sasayaki Odoroki : Ah! Weirdo! Put Selphie with Irvine!  
  
Author: No! Never! I shall die before I do that!  
  
  
Maikuh Kentia and Sasayaki Odoroki : The face the wrath of..THE MACARENA!  
  
Author: Fuck the macarena!  
  
  
They all disapear.  
  
"Ow..I think Zell broke my nose.."Said Seifer , getting up , holding his nose.  
  
"I did?! COOL!" Yelled Zell , odingh is victory dance.  
"Seifers turn!"Said Squall. Seifer raised his hand and punched the boared , which pointed to him self.  
"Have your best friend put you in a wheel chair."It read.  
Just then , Raijin came in , and raised his saff , and hit Seiferi n the back with it.  
  
  
  
  
"AH! I WILL KILL YOU AUTHOR!"  
  
Seifer gets taked to the ER.  
  
  
"My turn!" Yelled Selphie , as she punched the board which read" Attack the nearest person to you"  
Selphie then raisedh is Strange Vision , and hit Irvine with it , which made him fall out the window , and land on Seifer in the emergency room.  
  
  
  
  
---IN headmaster Cids office"  
  
Cid was doing some paper work , then he cut a..PAPER CUT!  
  
Just then , somemedics ran in.  
  
"THIS MAN HAS A PAPER CUT! 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 BOLTS!" They yelled , and used the new Quesacotl system , and knocked out Cid.  
  
  
-mean while-  
"WOO-HOO!" I WIN!" Yelled Rinoa , peering at the bloody bodies.  
She then revived them.  
"God! That game sucked ass!" Yelled Zell.  
  
" Yeah , I know , being dead sucks!" Yelled Selphie.  
  
They then all walked away.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
Or is it?  
  
Well , no..esle where.  
  
"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" Yelled a cop at Cid. "'WHY!?" He yelled , worrying.  
  
"Because...we dont like you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R!  



End file.
